


Сложности работы под прикрытием

by Li_Liana



Series: Утро со сложностями [3]
Category: Banlieue 13 (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 21:59:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6168193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Li_Liana/pseuds/Li_Liana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано в 2010</p>
    </blockquote>





	Сложности работы под прикрытием

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в 2010

Лейто со все нарастающим беспокойством наблюдал за совершенно нетипичным поведением Дамьена. То ли Лейто обманывали собственные глаза, то ли Дамьен был чем-то смущен и даже слегка нервничал. Он уже минут пять молчаливой неприкаянной тенью бродил по квартире Лейто, отделываясь односложными ответами, а теперь задумчиво уставился в окно, словно вид 13-го района был для него чем-то новым и неизведанным. Лейто не смог долго выносить это безобразие, он решительно взял Дамьена за плечи, развернул к себе, всем своим видом показывая, что без нормального ответа он не отвяжется, и спросил:  
— Что случилось?  
Дамьен ловко вывернулся из объятий Лейто и снова уставился в окно.  
— У меня новое задание под прикрытием, — нехотя буркнул он.  
Лейто одновременно испытал облегчение и желание выругаться. Опять задание! Это значит, что как минимум несколько недель, а то и несколько месяцев они не увидятся. Но почему Дамьен сообщил это таким трагическим тоном? Задания под прикрытием случались у него с завидной регулярностью. И это совсем не повод изображать из себя нервную старшеклассницу перед первым свиданием. Или в этот раз оно отнюдь не на три месяца? Краем уха Лейто слышал про операции глубокого прикрытия, куда полицейские уходили на годы.  
— Надолго? — встревожено спросил Лейто.  
Дамьен удивленно повернулся от окна.  
— Что? А, нет. Наверное, не очень.  
— Тогда в чем дело?  
Дамьен замялся и отвел взгляд.  
— Понимаешь... Эээ... Мы... То есть... Я...  
Лейто захотелось его стукнуть. Зрелище неуверенно заикающегося Дамьена было совершенно невыносимым.  
— Дамьен!  
От резкого окрика тот словно очнулся и заговорил так, словно делал доклад у себя в комиссариате или готовил материал для отчета:  
— Речь идет о группе работорговцев. Вернее, международном синдикате, через руки которого ежегодно проходят десятки тысяч похищенных и проданных в рабство людей со всех концов мира. В том числе и детей. Мы несколько лет разрабатывали их вместе с Интерполом, но никак не могли подобраться достаточно близко. Недавно мы узнали, что под Парижем у них есть БДСМ-клуб, куда входит большая часть руководства синдиката. У нас появились выходы на одного из членов клуба, который даст необходимые рекомендации и позволит внедриться к ним.  
Дамьен выпалил все это почти на одном дыхании и выжидательно уставился на Лейто.  
— Как я понимаю, внедряться будешь именно ты? — заранее зная ответ, поинтересовался тот. — Среди всех полицейских Парижа не нашлось ни одного достаточно чокну... героического для этой затеи?  
— Да, я, — кивнул Дамьен. — Но есть один нюанс. В клуб принимают только парами. Дом и саб. Независимо от пола. Среди них хватает и однополых, и разнополых парочек — это неважно, — и пока Лейто переваривал поученную информацию, как бы невзначай добавил: — Естественно, сабом буду я.  
— Дамьен, ты с ума сошел!  
— Торговля людьми. Дети, продаваемые на органы, — напомнил Дамьен.  
— Ты меня шантажируешь! — возмутился Лейто.  
— Я? Ничуть. И вообще, извини, что я к тебе пришел с этим, — Дамьен резко развернулся и направился к двери.  
— Стой. Ну, куда побежал? — Лейто перепрыгнул через стол, обогнал Дамьена и преградил ему выход. — И почему сабом именно ты?  
— В правилах клуба заложена регулярный обмен сабами. И среди их домов хватает полных психов. Риск слишком велик.  
— А для тебя, значит, нет?  
Дамьен только плечами пожал.  
— Это — работа. И ее должен кто-то делать. А ни у кого в отделении нет такого опыта работы под прикрытием, как у меня. И вообще, мое участие в операции не обсуждается. Вопрос лишь в том, кто будет работать со мной.  
— И ты хочешь, чтобы я...  
— Ничего я не хочу, — перебил его Дамьен. — И вообще, уже жалею, что пришел.  
— Значит, желающие поработать сабами у вас в отделении найдутся?  
— Представь себе! — огрызнулся Дамьен. — А теперь — уйди с дороги, а то дождешься, что я сам тебя уберу.  
Лейто отступил ровно на шаг, одновременно и оставляя Дамьену пространство для маневра, и еще более надежно перекрывая подступы к двери.  
— Во-первых, еще не факт, кто кого уберет, а во-вторых, даже если ты выйдешь из квартиры — никуда ты от меня не денешься. Думаешь, мне долго добежать до твоей квартиры и продолжить разговор там?  
Дамьен несколько секунд сверлил Лейто взглядом обиженного василиска, потом сдался, вернулся в комнату и присел на кровать.  
— Хорошо, говори. Но, может, сразу сбегаем ко мне, и я покажу тебе фотографии и списки их жертв — для большей конкретности разговора?  
— Я понял, что этот синдикат — мировое зло, которое необходимо остановить, — отмахнулся Лейто. — Но давай разберемся. Зачем тебе вообще внедряться в этот клуб?  
— В смысле? — не понял Дамьен.  
— Что вы надеетесь получить от этой операции? Для чего вы ее проводите? Цель какая?  
Дамьен смешался.  
— Узнать побольше об организации их операций...  
— Во время БДСМ-сессий? Вы всерьез полагаете, что именно там и тогда они обсуждают каналы поставок и способы платежей за живой товар?  
— Похитить одну из ключевых фигур их синдиката...  
— Ткни мне в нее пальцем, и я тебе доставлю этого злодея из любой точки Парижа. В виде исключения, могу даже привлечь наших местных районных специалистов к выбиванию из него информации.  
— Собрать доказательства...  
— Дамьен, не смеши меня. Другие цели этого безумия?  
— В конце концов, у них там есть компьютер! На винчестере которого, возможно, хранится главная база данных всего синдиката. И, если мы правы, то, добравшись до него, получим все — от списка их сотрудников и офшорных счетов до планов ближайших операций и данных о проданных жертвах.  
— О, вот это уже теплее, — оживился Лейто. — База данных — это просто замечательно. Любой жесткий диск можно украсть.  
— А коды защиты потом сам ломать будешь?  
— В районе есть умельцы.  
— Все-то у вас в районе есть — и телевизоры, и компьютерщики, и специалисты по выбиванию информации... — скривился Дамьен.  
— А что? — сразу же рефлекторно окрысился Лейто. — Думаешь, если обнесли нас стеной, мы будем тут жить как дикари?  
— Не в вашем районе дело. У этого клуба такая система охраны — что любой музей или банковское хранилище обзавидуется. Вломиться к ним просто нереально.  
— Так уж и нереально? — усомнился Лейто. — Музеи грабят, банки грабят, а какой-то несчастный загородный клуб вот прям никак?  
— У них лучшая автоматическая охранная система плюс дублирование живой охраной. Переклички каждые десять минут.  
— А клиентов клуба не смущает такое количество охранников, присутствующих на... эээ... развлекательных мероприятиях?  
— Живая охрана — вокруг особняка и по внешнему периметру. В самом здании — одна электроника. Но незаметно проникнуть внутрь совершенно невозможно — все перекрыто наглухо.  
— А на крышу спрыгнуть с парашютом?  
— Крыша — тоже. Из-за чего и затевается вся эта операция под прикрытием. Ты не поверишь, но мы в полиции не идиоты. И если бы был другой способ незаметно попасть в особняк — мы бы его использовали.  
— А подкоп рыть не пробовали?  
— Что, прости?  
— Взять технику для прокладки туннелей метро и подкопаться к ним снизу. Или в подвале у них тоже двойная охрана?  
Дамьен удивленно уставился на Лейто.  
— Так, говоришь, вы рассмотрели все варианты? — медовым голосом уточнил Лейто, даже не пытаясь скрывать сарказм.  
Дамьен покраснел.  
— Только, учти, я участвую в операции, — уточнил Лейто.  
— Это еще почему?  
— А чья была идея?  
— Но мне не разрешат привлечь... — Дамьен замялся.  
— Выходца из 13-го района? Бывшего заключенного? Национального героя, предотвратившего взрыв жилого района с двухмиллионным населением? — услужливо подсказал Лейто.  
Дамьен только рукой махнул.  
— И вообще ты сам пришел ко мне с предложением вместе поработать над этим делом.  
— Но речь шла об операции под прикрытием! — возмутился Дамьен.  
— Поверь, в подкопах я разбираюсь лучше, — проворковал Лейто.  
Но, несмотря на все прошлые заслуги, полицейское начальство не разрешило привлечь Лейто к операции. Вопреки ожиданиям Дамьена, услышав об этом, Лейто не стал спорить. И только полной погруженностью в подготовку к операции можно объяснить то, что Дамьен совершенно не придал значения этому факту. 

 

Лейто забрался в квартиру Дамьена и внимательно окинул взглядом его "рабочую стену". С прошлого раза к детальным планам загородного клуба и снимкам основных подозреваемых добавились фотографии небритого детины, в котором чутье Лейто безошибочно опознало легавого. И никакая откровенность поз и неприкрытая эротичность нарядов не могли убедить его в обратном. Хоть в стильном облегающем кожаном прикиде со множеством шнуровок, хоть в бандаже из ремешков с заклепками эта откормленная морда выглядела как безнадежно типичный полицейский. Лейто огорченно вздохнул. Наблюдая за подготовкой к операции, он все еще надеялся, что Дамьен внял его совету. Но, видимо — нет. И если способности самого Дамьена прикидываться кем ни попадя Лейто уже признавал, то этот детина явно и рядом с ним не валялся.  
Вернувшись домой, Дамьен застал сидящего на диване Лейто с не предвещающим ничего хорошего видом. Дамьен подавил первый порыв сбежать. В самом деле, ведь он-то находится в своей квартире. А этот нахал, мало того, что вламывается, когда ему вздумается, так еще и, судя по сосредоточенно-серьезному выражению лица, собирается ему нотации читать.  
— Это твой напарник? — Лейто кивнул на фотографию небритого мордоворота.  
— А даже если и так, тебе какое дело?  
— Вечерами любуешься на эту тонну жира для лучшего вхождения в образ?  
— Это тебя не касается!  
— Ах, ну да. Совсем забыл. Это же твоя Работа.  
— Вот именно, — отчеканил Дамьен. — Которой, если ты не против, я сейчас и займусь.  
— Сейчас? В первом часу ночи?  
— Да! — рявкнул Дамьен, едва удерживаясь от желания показать, где находится дверь. Или, на худой конец, окно.  
— А чем был плох план с подкопом?  
Дамьен мысленно прикинул, что будет проще — выкинуть Лейто из квартиры или таки поговорить, и с сожалением признал лучшие перспективы у последней идеи.  
— Его не утвердили, — сквозь зубы ответил он.  
— Дамьен, но это же глупо! — возмутился Лейто.  
— Неважно. Хотя тебе сложно это понять, но за пределами 13-го района существуют законы и правила, которые могут быть неидеальны, но если их не выполнять, то весь мир превратится в один сплошной 13-й район.  
— Свобода, равенство, братство, да?  
— Да! Ты так мечтаешь, чтобы снесли вашу стену и регулярно дырявишь ее, а сам совершенно не готов жить в реалиях внешнего мира. Одна из которых — наличие начальства и приказов, которые необходимо выполнять, независимо от того, насколько они нравятся тебе, и насколько ты их считаешь умными или глупыми.  
— Значит, если бы тебе приказали взорвать 13-й район, ты бы выполнил приказ? — уточнил Лейто.  
— Что ты все время передергиваешь?! Одно дело — преступный приказ, а совсем другое — выбор вероятно менее успешного варианта операции только из-за заботы о собственной шкуре!  
Лейто задумчиво почесал макушку.  
— Знаешь, а я ведь не ругаться сюда пришел.  
— Правда? Это радует, — Дамьен скорчил скептическую гримасу.  
Лейто чуть виновато пожал плечами.  
— Я только хотел предупредить, что мы сегодня будем грабить этот клуб.  
— Что??! — Дамьен аж подскочил.  
Лейто развел руками, мол я не виноват, оно само так вышло.  
— Погоди! — взвился Дамьен. — Что значит, грабить? Кто такие мы?  
— А ты точно хочешь это знать? — Лейто максимально непринужденно переместился поближе к двери.  
Дамьен прикинул перспективу гоняться за этим шустриком по всей квартире, и был вынужден отложить план немедленного удушения Лейто до лучших времен.  
— Я не знаю, что ты там себе напланировал, но, поверь, вас схватят еще на подходах к особняку. А мне сейчас только тебя в заложниках для полного счастья и не хватало.  
— Мы прорыли туннель. Вот сюда, — Лейто подошел к карте и ткнул пальцем. — Потом мы врезаемся в центральную канализацию, благо она у них промышленного формата — и стадо маленьких слонов пролезет, откачиваем воду, и ползем по трубе до основного подвального помещения. А дальше я вообще-то рассчитывал на тебя, но как-нибудь обойдемся и собственными силами.  
Дамьен несколько секунд осмысливал стремительно уносящуюся из-под контроля ситуацию, потом сформулировал один из множества роящихся в голове вопросов:  
— Где вы достали прокладчик туннелей?  
Лейто ухмыльнулся.  
— Какой прокладчик? Ручной труд и лопаты — наше все.  
— Вы рыли вручную? — не поверил своим ушам Дамьен. — А где начинается ваш туннель?  
Лейто показал на карте. Дамьен присвистнул.  
— Столько прорыть? За две недели?  
— Ты не представляешь, что делает с парнями из 13-го района перспектива крупной наживы.  
— Какой наживы? — Дамьен понял, что уже ничего не понимает.  
— Но ведь у них там есть сейф, — Лейто снова показал искомое на карте. — А учитывая их род деятельности, в сейфе должны быть деньги и немалые.  
— А откуда вы узнали про сейф? И вообще, где вы взяли план здания? Знаешь, с каким трудом мы его доставали?  
Лейто с искренним сочувствием посмотрел на Дамьена. Тот мгновенно все понял.  
— Ты стащил его у меня?!  
— Почему сразу "стащил"? Всего лишь аккуратно сфотографировал.  
Дамьен схватился за голову и со стоном упал на кровать.  
— Меня уволят, посадят и расстреляют на месте!  
— Все сразу или по очереди? — осведомился Лейто.  
— Я...я... я не знаю, что с тобой сделаю!  
— Конкретно сейчас ты можешь или продолжить возмущаться моим коварством, или присоединится к нашему ограблению.  
— Ты это так говоришь, будто у меня действительно есть выбор.

 

Облокотившись на спинку кресла Лейто, Дамьен хмуро смотрел в монитор. Вопреки его возражениям добытые жесткие диски сначала отправились в 13-й район, а не прямиком в комиссариат, как он настаивал. Хорошо хоть Лейто оказался прав, и местные спецы в рекордно короткие сроки взломали защиту и добрались до содержащейся на дисках информации. А среди прочих, крайне полезных для полиции данных, оказался и детальный план Дамьеновской операции.  
— Это что? — Лейто осторожно-недоверчиво ткнул пальцем в монитор, словно открытый на нем документ мог выскочить наружу и укусить.  
Дамьен с трудом подавил желание выругаться. К сожалению, одним волевым усилием холодок между лопатками совершенно не прогонялся.  
— Это ведь твоя операция, да? — неверяще уточнил Лейто. — Включая личные досье — твое и Жака?  
— А то сам не видишь, — вяло огрызнулся Дамьен.  
Лейто круто развернулся вместе с креслом, так что Дамьен едва успел отшатнуться.  
— Ты понимаешь, что это значит? — в упор глядя на него, спросил Лейто.  
— Ели ты имеешь в виду, понимаю ли я, что, как только мы бы туда сунулись, то в лучшем случае оказались бы в контейнере, уплывающем на другой конец света, а в худшем — пошли бы на донорские органы, то — да, более чем понимаю.  
— Это мог сделать только кто-то из своих, — тихо заметил Лейто.  
— Знаю, — кивнул Дамьен.  
— Эй, ты в порядке?  
— Вполне.  
— И что собираешься теперь делать?  
Дамьен потер переносицу.  
— Это — данные высшей категории секретности. При любом их копировании внутрь записывается специальный код. Из серверной комиссариата я смогу отследить, кто выполнил эту операцию.  
— Собираешься так запросто сходить в комиссариат и проверить?  
— А что? Ведь я там работаю. Не забыл?  
— В особняке уже наверняка заметили и кражу, и подкоп. Если они сотрудничают с кем-то из комиссариата, думаешь, им сложно будет связать отклоненный план операции подкопа с моим участием и сегодняшние события?  
Дамьен таки выругался.  
— Тогда здесь небезопасно. Надо уходить.  
— У тебя дома тоже.  
— Знаю. Пока мы не вычислим крота в комиссариате — нигде не безопасно.  
— Замечательно, — с то ли наигранным, то ли с настоящим энтузиазмом заметил Лейто, — в центральный полицейский комиссариат я еще ни разу не забирался.  
— Ты так говоришь, будто тебя вдохновляет эта идея.  
— Конечно.  
— А что ж тогда сам раньше не полез?  
— Так повода не было. Разве что к тебе в гости прийти. Но тебя ж попробуй застать на рабочем месте. Тем более я подозревал, что ты не оценишь, — рассуждая о перспективах посещения комиссариата, Лейто наскоро собирался и концу тирады был уже полностью готов на неопределенный срок покинуть свое жилище.  
Дамьен со смешанным чувством наблюдал за ним. С одной стороны его радовала легкость отношения Лейто к происходящему. Но, с другой стороны, тихий голос совести никак не желал умолкать.  
— А ведь если бы ты не лез, куда не просят, то сейчас бы спокойно мастерил бомбы для подрыва стены, — заметил Дамьен.  
— О, да, — ехидно согласился Лейто. — Твоя тушка на разделочном столе под органы меня бы очень успокоила, однозначно.  
Дамьен только хмыкнул, первым выходя из квартиры.

 

Лейто подтянул к себе колени и, упираясь руками в боковые стенки вентиляционной шахты, попытался изобразить нечто, более всего напоминающее кувырок на боку. Дамьен вжался в противоположный угол, оставляя Лейто больше пространства для маневра.  
Кабинет комиссара Жильберта обладал целым рядом недостатков. Во-первых, он находился на первом этаже, и его окна выходили во двор комиссариата – в непосредственной близости возле центрального входа. Так что незаметно вылезти в окно было совершенно невозможно. Во-вторых, перед кабинетом располагался малый конференц-зал, в котором как раз началось совещание. Конечно, Дамьен с Лейто могли бесшумно проползти по вентиляционной трубе, но одной не вовремя скрипнувшей опоры или стыка вполне хватило бы, чтобы их присутствие заметили.  
А, учитывая свежеподслушанное, Дамьен совершенно не хотел информировать месье Жильберта о своем визите. Уж лучше лишние полчаса-час пересидеть в вентиляции. Вот только прятаться им туда пришлось стремительно и почти одновременно. Ныряя в люк мгновением позже Дамьена, у Лейто был выбор: прыгнуть в ту же сторону, падая на Дамьена, или ухитриться вжаться в небольшой аппендикс между люком и внешней стеной, а потом уже отползти назад. Он выбрал последнее. Но в результате они оказались лежащими головами в противоположные стороны. Пережидать полицейское совещание, пялясь на ноги Дамьена, Лейто не хотел, поэтому занимался вентиляционной акробатикой.  
Даже используя самую широкую сторону вентиляционной шахты, развернуться на боку у Лейто не получилось. Тогда он умостился по диагонали и со второй попытки таки выполнил кувырок.  
— Уж лучше бы ты спустился на его стол и заново залез сюда, — проворчал Дамьен, — уклоняясь от пяток Лейто, пронесшихся в непосредственной близости от его уха.  
Лейто, наконец, вытянулся рядом.  
— Твой Жильберт уже дважды выскакивал из зала совещаний. А если бы его снова принесло? Сам же сказал, что не хочешь, чтобы он узнал о нашем визите.  
— Мог бы и потерпеть полчасика, а не утраивать тут цирковое представление «гуттаперчевого мальчика».  
— Лежать тут все совещание, нюхая твои кеды?  
— Но я же на твои не ворчу.  
— А они у меня свежие!  
Дамьен аж задохнулся от возмущения. Но прежде, чем он нашел достойный ответ, Лейто совершенно по-мальчишески и так обезоруживающе улыбнулся, что всерьез возмущаться и спорить стало совершенно невозможно.  
— Напомни мне, зачем нас понесло в его кабинет? — Лейто показательно тяжко вздохнул и извернулся, пытаясь устроиться поудобнее. Но в результате острые грани вентиляционной решетки лишь сместились со спины на плечо.  
— Я хотел убедиться, что крот — именно он. И вообще, ты можешь не вертеться?  
— А записи из серверной тебе было недостаточно? – Лейто проигнорировал последнее замечание.  
— А если ее кто-то подделал? Воспользовавшись его кодом доступа? Я должен был знать наверняка.  
— Убедился?!  
— Да. Почему ты злишься?  
— Мы надоело торчать в этой вентиляции.  
— Чем она тебе не нравится? Просторная, удобная...  
— О, да. Таких широких я еще нигде не видел.  
— А у тебя большой опыт?  
— По вентиляциям? Немногим меньше чем по подкопам. И я тебе со всей уверенностью заявляю, что вентиляция вашего комиссариата – самая широкая во всем Париже.  
— А в Бастилии проверял?  
— Ты издеваешься?  
— Ничуть. После вашего капитального подкопа я уже ничему не удивлюсь.  
Лейто подозрительно уставился на Дамьена, но не нашел к чему придраться. Либо тот и вправду говорил серьезно, либо очередная издевка над талантами жителей 13-го района была столь тщательно завуалирована, что Лейто ее не заметил.  
— И что мы будем делать дальше? — спросил он.  
Дамьену категорически не понравилось это «мы» Но всю тираду на счет того, что это его, Дамьена, личная проблема и Лейто никак не касается, он решил пропустить. Все равно ведь не отвяжешься.  
— Когда вылезем отсюда, я подложу шефу копию данных с расшифрованного винчестера, но у нас нет никаких доказательств против Жильберта.  
— А записи из серверной?  
— Не пройдет. Там зафиксировалось, что я просматривал информацию. Мог и подделать. Учитывая, что Жильберт обвинил меня в ограблении подследственного и в срыве операции, эта версия прозвучит убедительно.  
— А как же план операции на диске торговцев людьми? Разве это не доказывает, что кто-то из комиссариата работает на них?  
— Но ведь диск был у меня. Рассуждая по логике Жильберта, я сам мог залить на него план операции, чтобы выгородить себя и перевести стрелки на невиновного.  
— Ты? И кто в это поверит? — Лейто возмущенно фыркнул. — Твои сослуживцы так плохо тебя знают? Или никому не доверять — часть вашей работы?  
— И то, и другое понемногу. Конечно, одного слова Жильберта недостаточно, но клуб ограбили, деньги пропали, а диск оказался у меня — достаточно щекотливая ситуация, не находишь?  
— Ох, извини, — Лейто виновато втянул голову в плечи.  
— За что? — искренне удивился Дамьен.  
— Тебя же обвинили в нашем ограблении.  
Дамьен хмыкнул.  
— Я трижды предпочту нынешние проблемы возможности вляпаться в изначально проваленное прикрытие. Если Жильберт с ними работал, то где-то существуют физические доказательства этого факта, осталось только их найти.  
— Как искать будем?  
— Сначала в порт.  
— Зачем?  
— Ты же слышал, из-за ночного взлома они ускорили последнюю поставку. На диске этого нет. Если я пойду к шефу с докладом, меня сразу задержат до выяснения, а пока будут разбираться — похищенных людей успеют вывезти из страны. Придется самим.  
— Остановить банду работорговцев или умыкнуть у них контейнер с жертвами? — уточнил Лейто.  
— В идеале и то, и другое.  
— Вдвоем?  
— А ты против?  
— Совсем наоборот! — Лейто улыбнулся с лукаво-довольным видом кота, который только что нашел секретный лаз в подвал со сметанкой и домашней колбаской.

 

Лейто и Дамьен лежали на крыше одного из контейнеров и наблюдали за преступной деятельностью внизу. Последняя кипела вовсю. Только что подъехал тягач с, предположительно, искомым контейнером на прицепе. По крайней мере, наличие вооруженной охраны наводило на мысль, что это — именно он.  
Дамьен оценил расстояние между ними и контейнером и недовольно заметил:  
— Я же говорил, что лучше зайти с другой стороны.  
— А чем тебе эта не нравится?  
— Тем, что охрана находится как раз между нами и похищенными людьми, а обходить кругом слишком далеко и долго.  
— Можем по стреле погрузочного крана добраться до тех контейнеров, а потом спуститься вниз, — предложил Лейто, махнув рукой в выбранном направлении.  
Дамьен критически оглядел показанный путь.  
— Неплохая мысль, только если кого-то из них угораздит посмотреть наверх — мы окажемся как уточки в тире, — сказал он.  
— У тебя есть другие идеи? — спросил Лейто.  
— Нет, — вздохнул Дамьен. — Тем более, надо действовать пока тягач не уехал.  
— Ты хочешь вывезти на нем контейнер с жертвами? — догадался Лейто.  
— Пешком мы отсюда их точно не выведем, — Дамьен кивнул на красноречиво прохаживающихся внизу молодчиков с автоматами.  
Лейто согласился. Они добрались до одной из колонн крана, по которой проворно вкарабкались к его стреле и, болтаясь в воздухе и перебирая руками по опорной секции, направились к нужному блоку контейнеров.  
Они уже преодолели большую часть пути, когда их заметили. Вопреки опасениям Дамьена, стрелять по ним не спешили. Но эта идиллия долго не продлилась. Один из бандитов метнулся к припаркованному рядом джипу и достал длинноствольный пистолет, похожий на те, которые обычно использовались для дротиков со снотворным или транквилизаторами.  
— Лейто! — предостерегающе воскликнул Дамьен, но тот уже и сам заметил торчащий из плеча дротик.  
Раскачавшись в два движения, Лейто спрыгнул на крышу ближайшего контейнера, перекатился и растянулся плашмя, таки потеряв сознание. К нему тут же кинулись несколько бандитов, неловко пытаясь взобраться на контейнер.  
Повиснув на одной руке, Дамьен развернулся и за пару секунд добрался до точки, с которой можно было повторить маневр Лейто. Он прыгнул, в полете сбивая с ног крайнего из обступивших Лейто мужчин. Но двое других уже успели столкнуть Лейто с контейнера вниз к своим сообщникам. Их Дамьен уложил минутой позже, но, когда он спустился, бессознательного Лейто уже загружали в джип.  
Дамьена окружили. Поскольку у них явно был приказ брать живьем, и стрелять они не стали — у них не осталось ни единого шанса. Через несколько минут Дамьена окружала неравномерная кучка постанывающих либо вообще не подающих явных признаков жизни тел.  
Но джипа с Лейто уже и след простыл. Дамьен рассудил, что похитителей Лейто он сейчас не догонит, и решил хотя бы закончить их план по спасению жертв работорговцев. Тем более, Лейто все равно рано или поздно очухается и сам сбежит.  
Вырубив водителя тягача, чтобы тому не вздумалось уехать в самый неподходящий момент, Дамьен вскарабкался на башню крана, перегрузил контейнер обратно на прицеп и дал газу. Как раз вовремя. Некоторые из нападавших начали приходить в себя, а из-за дальнего конца контейнерной стенки показалось подкрепление. Дамьен на полной скорости протаранил восточные ворота порта. Вслед ему понеслись автоматные очереди.

 

Зазвонил телефон. Не выпуская руля, Дамьен плечом прижал телефон к уху. Незнакомый голос с неприязненной язвительностью произнес:  
— Капитан Томассо, вам не кажется, что за последние сутки вы присвоили слишком много наших вещей?  
— А именно? — уточнил Дамьен.  
— Вам огласить полный список? Наши данные, наши деньги и наш контейнер. И все это придется вернуть.  
— А если нет?  
— Знаете, что мы сделали с вашим дружком?  
Прошедшее время в этом утверждении Дамьену очень не понравилось, но он промолчал, не поддаваясь на провокацию.  
— Мы положили его в морозильник, — не дождавшись реакции, продолжил голос. — Как вы полагаете, он успеет очнуться или замерзнет, так и не приходя в сознание?  
Дамьен выругался сквозь зубы и нажал на тормоза.  
— Место обмена?  
— А деньги и винчестер при вас? — удивился собеседник.  
— Мне жаль вас разочаровывать, но диск уже в полиции, а где ваши деньги — я вообще без малейшего понятия.  
— Ай-ай-ай, как нехорошо врать старшим, — заохали с той стороны. — Капитан, среди ваших талантов не числятся способности компьютерщика-шифровальщика, а в технический отдел наш диск не поступал.  
— У вас настолько тесные связи с комиссариатом, что вы так хорошо знаете, над чем работает наш технический отдел?  
— Тянуть время не в ваших интересах, — напомнил собеседник. — Как вы полагаете, сколько ваш друг выдержит в морозильнике?  
— А вы не хотите его оттуда вынуть? — вкрадчиво предложил Дамьен. — Пока я съезжу за диском, пока попытаюсь найти ваши деньги...  
— Нет. Как предупредили наши источники в комиссариате, вам лучше не оставлять лишнего времени, а ему — малейшей возможности сбежать. Так что — часы тикают. Мы ждем вас со всем украденным между рядами 18А и 40Д.  
Дамьен выпрыгнул из кабины и побежал открывать контейнер. Напуганные люди жались друг к другу и не спешили выходить, несмотря на все увещевания Дамьена.  
Не пинками же их оттуда выгонять? И обратно в порт не повезешь. Дамьен решил, что проще будет отсоединить прицеп, а жертвы работорговцев пусть сами занимаются собственным спасением. Авось разбредутся раньше, чем на них случайно наткнется кто-то из преступников.

 

Вернувшись в порт, на место встречи Дамьен, естественно, не поехал. Да и зачем? У него нет ни единого из трех пунктов требования похитителей. Он направился в портовую контору и вломился в офис менеджера, с порога вырубив последнего. К счастью тот как разработал с базой данных, и Дамьену не пришлось тратить время на приведение его в чувство и выбивания пароля. Дамьен не знал, связан ли менеджер с бандой работорговцев, но выяснять было некогда. Быстрее разобраться самому.  
Дамьен проверил наличие в порту всех контейнеров-рефрижераторов. Их оказалось неожиданно много. Но, проглянув список поставщиков, он узнал одну из фирм, упоминание о которой видел в данных с украденного винчестера. Дамьен проверил местонахождение контейнера — недалеко оттуда, где ему назначили место встречи. Значит это оно.  
Контейнер охраняли всего двое. Крайне непредусмотрительно с их стороны. Или они поверили, что Дамьен привезет диск, контейнер и деньги впридачу, и всех своих людей отрядили в засаду? Неужели комиссар Жильберт считает его таким дураком? Дамьен без единого звука уложил обоих охранников. Внутри оказалось еще трое, которые и пикнуть не успели.  
Продолжая убеждать себя, что времени прошло совсем немного, и с Лейто наверняка все в полном порядке, Дамьен поспешно открыл дверь морозильной камеры, волевым усилием давя так не вовремя подступившую панику.  
В первое мгновение он вообще не заметил Лейто, а потом, как показалось Дамьену, тот спрыгнул едва ли не с потолка.  
— Почему так долго?! — Лейто стремительно пронесся мимо Дамьена к выходу.  
Тот бросился следом. На улице их встретили выстрелами. Пригнувшись, Дамьен с Лейто нырнули в узкий проход, уходящий вглубь контейнерного городка, петляя и пытаясь оторваться от преследователей. Дамьен подпрыгнул, дотянулся до края крыши ближайшего контейнера, и уже спустя секунду оказался на ней. Лейто последовал за ним, но с первой попытки сорвался, непонятно каким чудом не свалился на землю, невесть за что зацепился на, казалось, совершенно гладкой стенке, оттолкнулся и чуть смазанным кувырком выкатился к ногам Дамьена. До того только сейчас дошло, что после сидения в морозильнике у Лейто наверняка окоченели пальцы, и подтянуться на руках ему сейчас крайне проблематично. Дамьен попытался подстраховать его перед следующим контейнером, но был вознагражден красноречивым взглядом в стиле "не учи меня прыгать". Обогнав Дамьена, Лейто в прыжке взлетел на второй этаж контейнеров, обойдясь без помощи рук, и ехидно оглянулся на друга, типа "Ну, и кто тут кому собрался помогать?"  
Дамьен внизу не задержался. Несмотря на самоуверенность Лейто, он продолжал присматривать за ним, стараясь держаться чуть позади, чтобы в случае чего можно было его подхватить. Что, учитывая, кувырочко-полетный способ перемещения Лейто между контейнерами было весьма затруднительно. К счастью, Лейто больше не предоставив ему такого повода.  
Они выскочили на вершину контейнерной горки и прежде, чем их заметили и открыли огонь, Дамьен успел осмотреться. Увиденное ему совершенно не понравилось. Они оказались посреди большого контейнерного "микрорайона", отделенного от остального порта широкими проходами, по которым прохаживались бандиты с автоматами, перекрывая любую возможность проскочить мимо них. А почти десяток человек, словно загонщики, преследовали сбежавших внутри охраняемого периметра.  
Дамьен скатился вниз, хлопнул Лейто по плечу, предупреждая не лезть наверх, и снова помчался по узким проходам. После нескольких поворотов они вылетели к открытым дверям почти полностью загруженного контейнера, к которому, судя по доносящимся из-за угла звукам, как раз подъезжал тягач. В обозримом пространстве никого не было. Дамьен мгновенно сориентировался и ужом просочился между коробками, исчезая в глубине контейнера, как капля воды, упавшая на иссушенный солнцем песок.  
Секунду назад Лейто был готов поклясться, что в эту щель человеку ни за что ни пролезть, но, раз у Дамьена получилось, то он тем более сможет. Хотя мысль отказаться от побега и прятаться, пережидая погоню, ему глубоко претила, но он уже привык доверять Дамьену, и, не колеблясь, нырнул следом.

 

Дамьен посторонился, вжимаясь в деревянную коробку и давая Лейто возможность протиснуться вглубь небольшой щели между двумя ящиками и потолком контейнера. Даже одному тут было бы тесновато, а вдвоем они оказались так плотно прижатыми друг к другу, что едва могли дышать. Дамьен только сейчас понял, насколько сильно замерз Лейто. Несмотря на гонки между контейнерами, его кожа была совершенно ледяной. Дамьен отчетливо ощутил мелкую дрожь, сотрясающую его друга.  
За их спинами хлопнула закрывшаяся дверь, и скрипнули засовы.  
— Зачем мы сюда полезли? — возмущенно зашипел Лейто на ухо Дамьену.  
— Они оцепили весь сектор. Мы бы не проскочили.  
— А если нас найдут?  
— Вот тогда и будем как-нибудь выкручиваться.  
Несмотря на крайнюю тесноту, Лейто ухитрился извернуться и просочился дальше по контейнеру, шурша как заправская мышь и тихо сражаясь с неподатливыми ящиками, пытаясь хоть немного их сдвинуть и выиграть лишние пять сантиметров для очередного маневра.  
Дамьен прислушался к происходящему снаружи. Судя по звукам, на контейнере уже закрепили тросы и готовились перегружать его на прицеп. Дамье как раз размышлял, стоит ли ползти за Лейто или лучше остаться в этой вполне удобной для одного щели, когда контейнер резко подняли, и ящики сдвинулись. Проглотив проклятия в адрес бестолковых грузчиков — крепить же надо! — Дамьен рванул вперед, едва успев выдернуть ноги из-под схлопнувшихся ящиков.  
— Сюда, быстрее! — позвал Лейто откуда-то слева и снизу.  
Дамьен пополз на голос, в спешке задевая все углы и выступы. Впереди показался просвет, но, чтобы добраться до него, пришлось бы скрутиться натуральной буквой "зю" — проход оказался мало того, что узкий, но еще и со множеством крутых поворотов.  
— Как ты туда пролез? У меня спина так не извернется.  
Контейнер дернулся, опускаясь на прицеп, ящики снова сдвинулись, немного расширяя проход.  
— Да прыгай же! А то сейчас тягач тронется, и верхний уровень опять уедет в сторону!  
Для Дамьена осталось загадкой, как, пробираясь сюда, Лейто ухитрился развернуться вниз ногами и не впечататься головой в выступающий угол одного из ящиков. Сам же он, не мудрствуя лукаво, нырнул головой вниз, правда, падая, не на острые деревянные грани, а в объятия Лейто.  
Как оказалось, Лейто нашел укромный уголок, образованный двумя широкими ящиками, стоящими друг на друге и одним узким, но высоким, стоящим впритык к нижнему из широких. Правые края обоих ящиков терялись за другими, более мелкими, и возможно доставали до противоположной стенки контейнера. Причем нижний был на добрых полметра длиннее своего собрата, что создавало достаточно просторную нишу. По крайней мере, тут можно было стоять, едва касаясь друг друга — если вплотную прижаться к стенкам. И при желании даже развернуться не в режиме "дружно вдохнули — разминулись — выдохнули", а вполне себе комфортно.  
Дамьен огляделся, пытаясь сообразить, откуда в закрытом контейнере взялся рассеянный свет.  
— Вентиляция в том углу, — пояснил Лейто и кивнул на одну из небольших коробок под самым потолком, из-за которой и просачивались отсветы заходящего солнца. — Наверное, раньше здесь животных перевозили.  
Дамьен нервно хмыкнул:  
— Или это — один из контейнеров наших работорговцев.  
— Разве что они сдали его в аренду Парижской галерее современных искусств.  
— Что? — не понял Дамьен.  
Лейто показал на этикетку на одном из ящиков:  
— Это скульптуры для выставки.  
— Так вот почему коробки такие разнокалиберные! — дошло до Дамьена.  
— Хорошо, что это — не фура с телевизорами. В ней таких роскошных пустот не найдешь.  
Выезжая на одну из центральных "улиц" контейнерного городка, тягач выполнил крутой разворот, и верхний "этаж" ящиков снова поехал в сторону. Дамьен мрачно покосился на них.  
— Когда выберемся отсюда, я на портовое начальство службу транспортного контроля натравлю! — злорадно пообещал он. — За нарушение техники безопасности!  
— Не придирайся. Знаешь, как сложно погрузить такое количество разноразмерной тары? Скажи спасибо, что у них еще на нижнем уровне ничего никуда на каждом повороте не съезжает.  
— А ты еще и грузчиком был?  
— Приходилось, — пожал плечами Лейто. — Называется, загадка: дано две фуры, общим объемом чуть ли не в полтора раза больше исходного контейнера с товаром. Но! Товар в них не влезает. Хоть ты стреляйся.  
— Но почему-то мне кажется, что в итоге у тебя все влезло.  
Лейто ухмыльнулся.  
— Конечно. Правда, пришлось трижды перегружать.  
Тягач остановился, послышались голоса. Дамьен и Лейто замолчали, настороженно вслушиваясь в происходящее снаружи. Задние двери со скрипом открылись. Отраженные отблески фонариков заплясали на верхних ящиках, но до их укрытия не добрался ни один лучик.  
— Никого нет. Можете проезжать, — гаркнули снаружи.  
Когда контейнер остановили на досмотр, Дамьен с Лейто инстинктивно прижались друг к другу, стараясь занимать как можно меньше места. И только ощутив холод прильнувшего к нему тела, Дамьен вспомнил, насколько замерз Лейто. Хотя вроде бы уже и не дрожал.  
За кувырками между ежесекундно грозящими раздавить его коробками и нервным трепом после Дамьен совершенно забыл, в каком состоянии находится Лейто. Его бы сейчас напоить горячим глинтвейном, да засунуть под теплое одеяло, а не морозить в холодном контейнере. Тем более, по доброй традиции, куртку за день он где-то уже умудрился потерять. Дамьен точно помнил, что когда они утром выезжали из 13-го района, куртка была еще на Лейто, а по стреле крана он пробирался уже только в своей неистребимой черной майке. А, между прочим, на улице уже середина осени. Маньяк!  
Дамьен положил ладони на плечи Лейто и начал осторожно их растирать. Лейто удивленно вскинул на него взгляд.  
— Ты же как ледышка, — пояснил Дамьен.  
Лейто лишь скорчил недовольную гримасу типа "тоже мне повод", но не попытался отстраниться, а наоборот запустил руки под свитер Дамьена, притягивая его к себе.  
Дамьен вздрогнул. По ощущениям ему на спину словно скользнули две холодные рыбины. Но ведь это неправильно! Они же носились между контейнерами, потом кувыркались между этими чертовыми ящиками. Лейто давно должен был согреться. И вон, его сердце до сих пор колотится, будто он по пересеченной местности бежит. Сколько же он просидел том морозильнике? Дамьен сам не заметил, что задал последний вопрос вслух.  
— Не знаю. Как проснулся — полчаса примерно. А сколько до этого на полу лежал — без понятия.  
— Чем ты там занимался?  
— В холодильнике? А ты как думаешь? По стенкам бегал. А они, между прочим, тоже холодные, — хотя Лейто явно хотел пошутить, но почему-то прозвучало это почти жалобно.  
Дамьен решил повысить эффективность теплоотдачи и стянул с себя свитер. И как всегда, стоило на мгновение отвлечься от Лейто — тот никогда не обнаруживался в том же месте и в той же позе, в которой оставался секунду назад. Пока Дамьен снимал свитер, Лейто ухитрился развернуться на сто восемьдесят градусов и прижался спиной к груди Дамьена, упираясь макушкой ему в подбородок.  
— Лучше спинку погрей, — проворковал Лейто, больше всего походя на наглого котищу, который только что с крайне нечастным видом просился в дом, а стоило его пустить за порог — тут же с наглой мордой разлегся посреди хозяйского дивана.  
Через несколько минут Дамьен понял, что и сам уже начал замерзать, а Лейто как был ледышкой, так и остался. Холод будто проступал изнутри него. Стоило Дамьену убрать руки с потеплевшего участка кожи, как она почти мгновенно остывала.  
Дамьен помнил, что если стоять спиной к спине, плечи Лейто ничуть не уже его собственных. Но сейчас Лейто сжался, полностью помещаясь в его объятьях, и снова начал едва заметно дрожать. Лейто прикрыл глаза, а Дамьен продолжил его растирать, не в силах отвести взгляда от чуть подрагивающих ресниц и ощущая как горячим комом подступает возбуждение.  
Лейто неожиданно извернулся и, не выпутываясь из кольца рук Дамьена, быстро поцеловал его. Холодные губы коротко мазнули по губам Дамьена. В первую секунду он опешил, а потом развернул Лейто лицом к себе, целуя жадно и требовательно, проникая в него языком. Поначалу Лейто просто позволял себя целовать, а потом ответил на поцелуй. Он обхватил Дамьена ногами, практически повисая на нем, благо в тесном закутке они все равно упирались спинами в ящики. Дамьен решил применить самый безотказный из всех ему известных способов согревания ближнего...

Через полчаса они, разгоряченные и уставшие, сидели на нижнем ящике. И кто сказал, что на этом пятачке вдвоем никак не уместиться? Если не разбираться, где чьи ноги, и кто у кого на коленях сидит, то — вполне.  
Дамьена никогда еще так не радовало тепло кожи Лейто, ощущаемое в каждой точке, в которой соприкасались их тела. Дамьен провел рукой по его спине, чувствуя расслабленные мышцы, в которых не осталось и следа от былой дрожи. Голова Лейто уютно умостилась на плече Дамьена, легкое царапание пару дней не бритой щеки оказалось неожиданно успокаивающим и уютным.  
По равномерному дыханию Лейто можно было подумать, что он заснул или, по крайней мере, задремал. Дамьен не стал проверять, предпочтя тихо удивляться даже предположительной возможности подобного. Нет, Лейто иногда спал. Ночами. Но в остальное время напоминал Дамьену того зайчика-дюрассела, у которого никогда не садится батарейка. И вот так отключаться после секса было совсем не в его стиле.  
Зазвонил телефон. Лейто встрепенулся. Дамьен, мысленно кляня так не вовремя позвонившего, потянулся к брюкам, в кармане которых притаился нарушитель спокойствия. Выслушал. Коротко пообещал приехать, как только сможет, и нажал отбой.  
— Кто это был? — сонно моргая, спросил Лейто.  
— Лейтенант Пьермонт. Жак, то есть. Он говорит, что его допрашивали в связи с утечкой информации об операции по вчерашнему ограблению.  
— И что?  
— Я не понял. Он сказал, что у него возникли какие-то подозрения, но не хочет говорить о них по телефону.  
— Ты думаешь, он может что-то знать о Жильберте?  
— Не уверен. Но надо проверить. 

 

Сотрудники галереи очень удивились, когда из контейнера со статуями выскочили двое парней и резво убежали вверх по улице. На воров они были не похожи, да и убегали с пустыми руками, явно не волоча под мышкой ни один из увесистых ящиков. Оставив мужей от искусства в полном недоумении, Дамьен с Лейто за ближайшим поворотом поймали такси и поехали к дому лейтенанта Пьермонта. Расплатившись с таксистом за несколько кварталов до цели, дальше они пошли пешком — вредная привычка Дамьена, приобретенная из-за регулярной работы под прикрытием.  
Перед подъездом Лейто затормозил.  
— Я не пойду. Не нравится мне этот твой Жак, да и вряд ли он захочет говорить при посторонних.  
Только сейчас Дамьен заметил, что на Лейто будто сама собою образовалась темная ветровка.  
— Мы прошли всего два квартала, — возмутился Дамьен. — Где ты ее взял?  
— Да так... — уклончиво ответил тот. — Она там настолько бесхозно висела, что сама в руки просилась.  
— Лейто... — простонал Дамьен. — Это же не 13-й район, нельзя вот так запросто брать все, что тебе приглянется.  
— Ты предпочитаешь, чтобы я снова замерз? И потом, я же верну.  
С последним аргументом спорить было бесполезно. Дамьен только безнадежно махнул рукой и скрылся в подъезде.  
Жак Пьермонт встретил Дамьена на пороге, открыв после первого же звонка, как будто эти два часа не отходил от двери, ожидая прихода капитана Томассо.  
— А где твой дружок из трущоб? — Жак заглянул за плечо Дамьена, словно ожидая увидеть прячущегося на лестничной клетке Лейто.  
— В больнице с обморожением.  
Дамьен и сам не понял, зачем соврал. То ли его задел пренебрежительный тон, в котором Жак упомянул о Лейто, то паранойя последнего оказалась заразной. А вот тот факт, что Жак, казалось, совершенно не удивился услышанному, уже всерьез насторожил Дамьена, он незаметно дотянулся до мобильного телефона в кармане и включил диктофон. Просто на всякий случай.  
— Итак, что ты мне хотел сообщить такого, что никак нельзя было сказать по телефону? — спросил Дамьен, присаживаясь в кресло.  
— Он — ничего, — из спальни появился комиссар Жильберт.  
Дамьен дернулся, но комиссар предостерегающе покачал головой.  
— Томассо, ты меня знаешь. Я не промажу. Конечно, за тебя живого мне заплатят больше, но и твой труп их вполне устроит.  
— Почему?  
— Тебя хотят убить лично и медленно, — Жильберт недовольно поморщился, явно не разделяя специфических пристрастий своих компаньонов.  
— Я имел в виду, почему вы ввязались во все это, комиссар?  
— Деньги. Разве это недостаточный повод?  
Дамьен скривился, но ничего не сказал.  
— Вставай, — приказал Жильберт. — И без фокусов.  
Дамьен медленно поднялся с кресла. Комиссар кивнул Жаку, и тот направился к Томассо, подходя осторожно, как к ядовитой змее.  
— А ведь ты мог бы погибнуть как герой, — с сожалением заметил Жильберт, не спуская Дамьена с прицела. — Пьермонт сам завершил бы операцию и тоже оказался бы героем. Наши друзья одним махом избавились бы от всех неугодных сотрудников и от преследования полиции. А я стал бы просто очень богатым человеком. Но ты все испортил! Неужели так трудно было следовать утвержденному в комиссариате плану операции?  
— Извини, люблю импровизации, — оскалился Дамьен.  
Жак завернул ему руки за спину, надел наручники, и коротко рубанул по шее.

 

Когда Дамьен пришел в себя, первым, что он увидел, была приподнятая крышка багажника. Он дернулся, но тут же заметил Лейто, сидящего на бортике со скучающе-философским видом.  
— Очнулся, спящая красавица? — ехидно поприветствовал его тот.  
— А где... эти? — Дамьен проглотил готовый сорваться с уст нелестный эпитет.  
Лейто кивнул на салон автомобиля Жака. Дамьен высунулся из багажника и увидел на заднем сидении Пьермонта с Жильбертом — связанных и с кляпами во рту.  
— Где веревку взял?  
— Да тут белье сохло, — Лейто кивнул на аккуратную стопочку возле ступенек.  
— А почему наручники с меня не снял?  
— Не хотел портить тебе сюрприз.  
— Может, все-таки ключ подашь, или хотя бы скрепку? — Дамьен, наконец-то выковырнулся из багажника и одним прыжком перескочил через руки, скованные за спиной наручниками.  
— Сам найдешь, — ухмыльнулся Лейто.  
— Ты один уложил двух полицейских! — уважительно заметил Дамьен, как только избавился от наручников, на что ему потребовалось меньше минуты.  
— А ты думал, я только бегать умею? — хмыкнул Лейто. — На самом деле, они были слишком заняты погрузкой тебя в багажник и не заметили меня, пока не стало поздно. Громилу я сразу вон той доской по голове приложил, — Лейто кивнул на натуральный кусок бревна, валяющийся возле машины, — а пока комиссар ронял тебя и тянулся за оружием — достал и его.  
— Откуда ты взял это бревно я даже не буду спрашивать.  
— Да тут за углом...  
— Бесхозно валялось, — подхватил Дамьен, перебивая Лейто.  
— Ну да, — чуть смущенно подтвердил тот.  
Комиссар исхитрился разжевать кляп и выплюнуть остатки.  
— Томассо, вы за это ответите! Это нападение на старшего офицера!  
Дамьен с недоброй улыбочкой достал телефон и прокрутил кусочек записи. Жильберт сник.  
— Может, договоримся? Я могу заплатить, — безнадежно предложил он.  
Дамьен с отвращением снова засунул кляп ему в рот. Лейто наблюдал за процессом с крыши автомобиля, где образовался, пока Дамьен избавлялся от наручников. Легко соскочив на землю, он предложил:  
— Ладно, ты вези добычу в комиссариат, а я побежал домой.  
Дамьен удивленно обернулся.  
— Не имею ни малейшего желания общаться с полицией, — пояснил Лейто.  
— Что-то я не заметил, чтобы тебя слишком напрягал избыток полицейского внимания в моем лице.  
— Из любого правила бывают исключения, — ухмыльнулся Лейто и направился к выходу из переулка.  
— Зайдешь на неделе? — окликнул его Дамьен.  
— Лучше ты ко мне.

 

Дамьен и Лейто сидели на крыше одной из многоэтажек 13-го района и смотрели на появляющиеся из-за низких редких туч первые лучи восходящего солнца. Они окрашивали в золото сизые перистые облака, придавая легкую нереальность открывающемуся виду.  
— А идея пойти спать, а не ко мне, тебя не посещала? — свесив ноги в темнеющую между домами бездну и зевая, спросил Лейто.  
Дамьен вытащил его из кровати четверть часа назад под сомнительным предлогом, что раз он не спит, то и Лейто можно разбудить. Как из кухни, где он пытался сварить принесенный Дамьеном кофе, они оказались на крыше соседнего дома, сонный Лейто так до конца и не осознал.  
— Я проторчал всю ночь в комиссариате — составлял отчеты и давал показания для отдела внутренних расследований, — пожал плечами Дамьен. — Захотелось на свежий воздух.  
— А типа в 13-м районе он самый свежий? — выгнул бровь Лейто.  
— Ну, крупных промышленных предприятий тут точно нет.  
— И ради этого стоило тащиться через весь Париж?  
— Хорошо, в следующий раз, когда у меня случится утренний приступ бессонницы, я позвоню тебе, и мы встретимся на крыше моего дома.  
Лейто только хмыкнул, потом внимательно посмотрел на Дамьена, задумчиво наблюдающего за восходящим солнцем.  
— Почему ты такой хмурый? — спросил Лейто.  
— Жильберт. И Жак, — коротко ответил Дамьен.  
— Подумаешь, два продажных легавых. Было бы из-за чего расстраиваться.  
Дамьен вздохнул.  
— Я помню, что у тебя богатый опыт встреч с не лучшими из нас, но, поверь, большинство полицейских совершенно не такие. И одно дело, когда в темные делишки оказывается втянут офицер с отнюдь не безупречной репутацией, а другое — когда так низко падают те, кто еще вчера считался гордостью и лицом Парижской полиции. Комиссар Жильберт — ветеран Балканской кампании, у него и боевые награды есть.  
— Это мешает ему быть продажным легавым?  
— Нет, но вдвойне обидно. А Жаку я доверял.  
— Не доверял, — возразил Лейто. — Иначе бы не пришел ко мне с безумным предложением вместе поработать под прикрытием.  
— Это другое, — неопределенно махнул рукой Дамьен. — Там дело было не в доверии, а в сути операции.  
— А ты уверен, что одно не смешалось с другим? И что ты не спутал голос своей интуиции с личными предпочтениями?  
Дамьен задумался.  
— Возможно, ты прав, — едва заметно улыбнулся он.  
— А раз ты уже вытащил меня на эту крышу в такую рань...  
Лейто потянулся, встал, спрыгнул вниз, после чего развернул Дамьена за плечо, отрывая от созерцания восхода. Когда они оба оказались на крыше, Лейто прижал Дамьена к парапету и поцеловал. На недоумевающий взгляд, он, ухмыльнувшись, пояснил:  
— Ну, это та же самая крыша. Ты забыл?  
Дамьен обернулся вслед за кивком Лейто и узнал чулан, в котором хранился иногда настолько полезный плед.  
— Оно совершенно случайно вышло, — смутился Дамьен. — Я ничего такого не имел в виду. Это была первая попавшаяся крыша.  
— Ага. Именно она всегда почему-то попадается первой. Потому и плед здесь храню, — промурлыкал Лейто, делая подсечку и аккуратно роняя Дамьена на выцветшую от времени ткань.


End file.
